


秘密

by 95_BUG



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, 冲通
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 两个不善言辞的人敞开心扉的故事





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 这个简介我实在不知道怎么写了

通天晓，汽车人的二号人物，整个人一门心思扑在工作上，对擎天柱极其尊重，对属下分外严格，这直接导致了他没能和周围的人擦出什么火花。其实，这位令人又敬又怕的汽车人也希望能拥有自己的火伴，但他实在没有时间和精力从零开始寻找，和一起工作的人发展也不是他的作风，所以他选择了一个更直接的方式——相亲。

通过相亲，通天晓认识了冲云霄，一个彬彬有礼的巨狰狞。见面后两人对彼此都很有好感，通天晓欣赏冲云霄的谦逊得体，冲云霄也对通天晓的认真负责颇为欣赏，他们都希望和对方继续交往下去。两人关系发展迅速，虽然更深的交往让他们都暴露出了这样那样的缺点，却丝毫不影响他们的感情，融合的事也已经提上了日程。

然而有一件事让通天晓非常在意，那就是直到今天，冲云霄还从未和他对接过。

“所以……你想问什么？”

“我希望你能从医学角度做出分析。”通天晓端坐在为患者准备的椅子上一本正经地说道。

医官皱起眉头，面对如此认真的长官，他犹豫再三，开口道：“你是想说，他不……”

“他不行对不对？”腿上打着铁板的千斤顶弹坐起来，满脸令人不快的笑。

“千斤顶！”

“事实嘛，”爆炸制造者无辜地耸耸肩，用目光指向通天晓，“不信你问他是不是这么想。”

救护车用轻咳掩饰自己的尴尬，巧的是通天晓也在这么做。

“不排除那个可能。”通天晓说。　　

伤员千斤顶煞有介事瑶瑶食指：“我看根本是你有问题。”

“我机体很健康。”

“千斤顶……”医官压低声音，他知道这个不安分的病人想说什么，那绝不会是通天晓想听到的。

“你啊——”千斤顶越过救护车，戳了下长官的额头，“对着这么一张刻板的脸任谁都硬不起来吧？”

结束一天的工作，通天晓回到家中，他一进门叹着气垮下了肩，侧过头看到了镜子中苍白的自己，还有向下撇着的嘴角。

千斤顶不愧为爆炸狂，他今天的一番话在通天晓心中足以引爆整个铁堡。

“是我的原因吗……”通天晓用手指撑起一个笑容，明显的皮笑肉不笑，这令他更加灰心，难道真的是自己令冲云霄扫兴了吗？

蓝色的的卡车索然无味地独自吃着买回来的晚饭，他现在根本尝不出能量块的味道，满脑子都是自己和冲云霄的事。他抑制不住地自问，自己是真的喜欢他吗？愿意和他对接甚至是融合吗？

……

这是当然的，根本不需要怀疑！

通天晓站起来，他绝不是会轻易消沉放弃的人，既然他已经知道了问题所在那他一定可以解决，只要准备充分。

冲云霄，一个谦逊有礼且热衷思考的巨狰狞，在他的种族中算是少有的理性派，这和他由某以逻辑严谨著称的科学家抚养长大不无关系。但即便如此，他也有一个无法改变的缺点，那就是当他过分激动时会本能地变回龙形。这个缺点意味着冲云霄在对接时很可能会失控，伤害到他的伴侣。

长久以来，冲云霄都选择在同种族中寻找和他体型相当的人交往，但那一段段恋情都无疾而终。多次尝试失败后冲云霄想着反正也是希望渺茫，就自暴自弃地参加了相亲。

结果就是那时，他与通天晓相遇了。

那是第一次，冲云霄知道火种彼此吸引是什么感觉。理智被他抛之脑后，他义无反顾地接近汽车人，哪怕独眼的科学家用反语反对这段恋情都没用，他已经到了光是看着通天晓的照片就能傻笑半天的地步了。

太过投入这段感情，以至于冲云霄忘记了他的缺点，直到通天晓用渴求的眼神看着他才猛然惊醒，之后他便陷入了深深的痛苦之中。

这两天冲云霄想到通天晓就会不由自主地感到愧疚，对方也是那样地爱着自己，为什么自己不能给他更多的满足呢？他一开始就该听震荡波的劝告的。因为过于苦恼，冲云霄只好借口处理巨狰狞内部问题暂时离开了通天晓，他知道这是逃避，可他也没有别的办法了。

而就在今天，通天晓来了通讯，冲云霄犹豫了一番才接通。

“你还在忙吗？”

“啊……嗯……快了，我想我再过两天就能回去了。”

“冲云霄，我有些话、想和你说。”

冲云霄内心一阵忐忑：“是什么？”

“……呃、就是——我想电话里说不清，你回来我再和你说。”

晴天霹雳！冲云霄此时的感觉就是这样，仿佛机体被劈成了两半。他想通天晓在他走的这几天一定是察觉到了，打算和他摊牌了。巨龙攥紧拳头，他从未像此时这样痛苦过。

“好的，我知道了，回去和你联络。”冲云霄说，如果要诀别的话，就痛快些吧，没必要彼此拖累。

回到铁堡后，冲云霄第一个联络了通天晓，那时他还在工作，于是相约晚上在通天晓家见面。

算着通天晓下班时间，冲云霄在屋外等候，等了有一会儿之后通天晓才回来。

“等了很久吗？”

“没有，刚来。”冲云霄说，他注意到通天晓手里拎着东西，要帮他，被拒绝了。

进了家门，通天晓让冲云霄坐在沙发上，自己进了基本被闲置的厨房。通天晓做饭冲云霄还是头一次见，他悲伤地想这难道是通天晓为他准备的散伙饭吗？

冲云霄深陷难过难以自拔，在这期间通天晓把他忙碌的成果端上了餐桌，摆放的完美无缺后叫来了冲云霄。

“你还好吗？”通天晓问，虽然不知道原因，但低垂的翅膀使冲云霄看上去格外忧郁。

“没什么，刚回来有些累而已。”冲云霄回答，很难相信高大的他说话会这样有气无力，好在这个借口并没有使通天晓怀疑。

对于一个罕有下厨的人来说，通天晓的厨艺意外的好，而且也很符合巨狰狞的口味，甚至让冲云霄暂时忘记了烦恼，他夸赞了通天晓，换来一个浅浅的微笑。

晚饭过后，冲云霄收拾了餐具，通天晓并没有提起他想和冲云霄说的话，而是缠着，没错，是缠着他来一起看电影。

“电影？”冲云霄拍拍湿淋淋的手，大为不解，他还从未见过通天晓要看电影，因为他曾和冲云霄说过看电影太浪费时间，不如做些更实际的事。

“是的、我想和你一起看……”通天晓说，他的样子让冲云霄产生一种他在撒娇的错觉。

一本正经的通天晓会撒娇？肯定不可能嘛！

巨龙被拉着坐到沙发上，不解地看向屏幕中开始播放的电影，当标题出来后，他真不知道该松一口气还是该用另一种方式提心吊胆了。他终于知道了通天晓想说什么，以及为什么会准备一顿精致美味的晚餐，这部电影，赛博坦允许放映的影片中激情画面最为丰富甚至戏称为合法拆卸启蒙片的《音爆城之恋》说明了一切：通天晓没打算和他分手，他想让冲云霄和他对接。

冲云霄一阵眩晕，光学镜里是成片成片的噪点。通天晓一反常态地贴近冲云霄，依偎在他的怀里，他腹部纤长的蓝色光带闪烁着，散热片排出的热风拍在冲云霄的机体上让他的火种都一阵酥麻。

事实上这部电影对通天晓来说根本不在承受范围内，光是开场的亲吻就让他紧张了。冲云霄能看出他在害羞，但这又有什么错呢？通天晓严格归严格，可他同时也是个坦率的人，因为相爱所以想要和恋人对接，这没有丝毫可指责的地方。然而冲云霄的缺点却使通天晓得不到他本该得到的，甚至要像现在这样引诱冲云霄，这令冲云霄愈发羞愧，他认为自己不该再自私地隐瞒下去了。

“通天晓，其实我……”

“接吻可以吗？”

“……啊？”

通天晓仰起头，面甲通红，覆在冲云霄胸甲上黑色手掌的温度也高于以往，但他那双蓝色光学镜却丝毫没有躲闪，他知道这是他想要的，不管成功与否都要试一试才行。

看着这样的恋人，本将说出口的话被咽了回去，冲云霄实在无法拒绝通天晓。

“只是接吻的话……”

通天晓闭上光学镜，冲云霄吞咽了一口电解液，一再告诉自己只是接吻的话应该没问题，然后低下头，亲吻了自己的恋人。

和自己所爱的人接吻是这么奇妙的一件事，一开始只是轻轻的碰触，当他们嘴唇相贴时就像是装着醇香的高纯的瓶子被打破了，只是闻到那个香气就会欲罢不能。他们唇齿相依，舌头缠绵在一起，品尝着对方的味道。

冲云霄把通天晓拥在怀里，和他相比通天晓显得是那么的娇小，他机体的热度以及他柔软甜美的舌头就让他好似能量冰激凌，随时都会融化消失一般。冲云霄沉浸在恋人的温暖中，听他浅浅的呻吟声，感受他薄薄的手掌慢慢滑落在自己的小腹上，覆盖在前置面板上……

……

“等等！”冲云霄惊恐地抓着通天晓的肩把他推开，刚才的享受全都变成了一把把冷凝液，“我、通天晓，我有话要对你说。”

冲云霄把真相告诉了通天晓，通天晓的沉默完全在意料之中。

“对不起。”冲云霄先开口。

通天晓摇摇头，对冲云霄说：“你早该告诉我的。”

巨龙羞愧地低下头，通天晓的严格可是没有例外的，只是他不知道通天晓在听到他不对接的理由后一方面是在生气他对自己的隐瞒，另一方面也解开了一个心结，原来冲云霄不是不想和他对接，而是有他自己的顾虑。

“你在变成龙后输出管的尺寸会改变吗？”通天晓问。

这个出乎意料的问题让冲云霄很是尴尬，他轻咳两声想了想，说：“好像……好像没有。”

“那不就没问题了吗？”通天晓说，“如果我能承受人形的你，那龙形也没问题。”

对待拆卸的问题通天晓可真是直率啊！冲云霄感慨，他向通天晓解释道：“不单是尺寸的问题，关键在于……野兽形态的我无法像人形这样理智，而且很难在过载前变回人形，你不会觉得、和野兽做那个很、恶心吗？”

“你会因为我缺乏笑容而感到扫兴吗？”

“我没这样想过。”

“我也一样，”通天晓靠在冲云霄的肩膀上说，“我想和你对接不是因为你是人还是野兽，只是因为想和我爱着的你做而已。”

冲云霄听到通天晓这番话，一时间说不出话来，他抱住自己的恋人感谢普神让他们相遇。

“冲云霄，我在想……”

“嗯？”

“担心危险的话，要不要先用嘴试试看？”

在通天晓的建议下，他们来到了通天晓的休息室。冲云霄整个人都是轻飘飘的，他做梦也没想过能让通天晓舔自己的管子，他一直以为通天晓接受不了这个。

冲云霄躺在通天晓的充电床上，不相符的尺寸导致他的小腿几乎都在床外搭着。通天晓背对他坐在他的身上，很认真地说以后要换张更合适的充电床。

“打开你的面板吧。”通天晓说，冲云霄闭着光学镜照做了。

看到冲云霄的输出管，通天晓的机体一阵燥热，这就是他幻想过无数次的东西，他是多么希望能立刻坐在上面让它贯穿自己。但是他不能这么不顾及冲云霄的感受，他需要配合对方的步调才行。通天晓俯下身，用手扶起那根大概会令自己接口张开到极限的巨物，伸出舌头舔舐起来。

“呃、通天晓……”

冲云霄在发抖，输出管上湿热的触感让他不由得担心自己会变形。他打开光学镜，眼前是通天晓窄且翘的屁股，还有他泛着漂亮金属色、圆润的大腿，冲云霄甚至能看到他大腿和胯部缝隙间那些闪烁着的蓝色线路。光是这番景象就够巨龙的管子抬头了。

“唔……”通天晓舔弄着手中管子的端口，吮吸溢出的透明液体，他能感觉到冲云霄在兴奋，他很乐意看到这个，因为这让他知道恋人也渴求着自己的机体。他暂停下来，打开自己的对接面板，被润滑液打湿的接口就那样暴露在了冲云霄的光学镜前。

“你也……碰碰我的……”

通天晓的声音蛊惑着冲云霄的心，他用自己尖锐的爪子触碰恋人那最私密的地方，在他吃痛地轻呼以后慌乱了一下，放轻了力度，小心翼翼地把手放在通天晓的大腿上，用舌头贴上溢出润滑液的接口。

接口被爱抚的温度让通天晓感觉就像浸泡在温水之中，他感受着这个，随着冲云霄舌头一点点探入自己的接口低下头将他的管子含入自己的口中。

长久以来通天晓都期盼着这一天，他想要和冲云霄更亲密，想要他更多的抚摸自己，为此，通天晓一直私底下努力着，偷偷练习拆卸的技巧，希望能让冲云霄满意。他的嘴唇包裹着冲云霄的输出管，舌头紧贴着管身，摆动自己的头雕让管子在自己的口中进出。

冲云霄用舌尖戳弄恋人敏感的节点，打开他的前置面板套弄起他的管子。通天晓喘息着，本就巨大的管子在他的口中充能、挺立，光是让它在自己口中就觉得下巴酸涩，电解液淌满了他无法吞下的部分，这开始让通天晓开始担心自己的机体是否能够容纳恋人的进入。

他们爱抚着彼此，努力想要给对方更多。他们用嘴来给恋人带来快感，刺激的信号在他们的机体内泛起一波又一波，但当他们真的这么做时，他们发现这样根本不够，哪怕危险他们也想要真正的连接在一起。

“没问题的吧？”通天晓吐出嘴里硬到发烫的管子，嘴角还挂着电解液。他转过身，握起被自己挑起欲望的管子想要坐下去。

“等等，通天晓，我还是觉得——”

“没事的，”通天晓说，他的保护叶正在亲吻恋人管子的头部，让它沾满了润滑液，“如果觉得危险的话我会停下来的。”

说着，汽车人慢慢坐了下去。

此时此刻，通天晓再次真切地感受到恋人的巨大，只是进入一半就让他感到吃力，隐隐约约的管子头部似乎快要碰到他的次级燃料箱口。在塞星人中，通天晓算得上高大，然而巨狰狞种族普遍更加壮硕，冲云霄又是他的种族中庞大的巨龙，在这样的机体差下，通天晓显得甚至有些小巧。他的接口和冲云霄的管子实在说上是匹配，而他此时却顾不上这些了。

通天晓双手扶在冲云霄的胸甲上摆动自己的腰肢，冲云霄忍不住亲吻自己被对接的渴求覆盖的恋人，抓着通天晓的大腿让他更多地打开自己以便容纳他的管子。

管身摩擦着柔软的内壁，这渴望已久的对接使通天晓湿润了光学镜。

“我希望、我希望、”汽车人说的断断续续，快感几乎融化了他的所有线路，他抚摸着恋人的头雕，一边亲吻他一边说着，“我希望你能在我的里面过载——”

通天晓话音未落，不可避免的事情还是发生了——冲云霄变成了巨龙，咆哮着把通天晓压在了身下。

“没事的、不用担心我。”通天晓说，完全忘记了危险就停止的事，他向冲云霄伸出手，抬起他的腰用被撑开的接口蹭着巨龙胯间的东西，“在这里面、和我一起过载吧。”

第二天，忙碌的救护车送走了来修理接口的通天晓和看着像真正受伤的冲云霄，再次受伤的千斤顶躺在床上偷乐。

“你还笑！这都是你煽动的！”

“你不能这么说呀！”千斤顶笑着说，“以我来看他们敢那么做到底还是因为知道有你这么一个优秀的医生呀。”

听到爆炸狂这样的夸赞，医生的白眼简直要翻到天上，不过谁能知道他们的长官这么放得开呢？

——THE END——


End file.
